The Final Pam
GOD FORGIVE ME - Final Pam Information is limited when it comes to The Final Pam, and she intends to keep it that way. The Final Pam appears in the Fallout 4 trilogy of Monster Factory, where she sets out on a quest for her loved ones. Her ultimate goal, however, was to destroy the game for all it took from her. Her current whereabouts are unknown. Biography Pre-Apocalypse The Final Pam never began anywhere, though with video footage caught by two anonymous witnesses we know The Final Pam lived with her husband Trash Hulk, her aluminum love Metal Husband, and their son Shaun prior to the bombs dropping. When the bombs did drop, Final Pam had telepathically executed those living in the neighborhood as she deemed the resources and space in the vault limited, causing a Vertibird to crash in the process. Final Pam took over as Overseer in Vault 111 when the previous Overseer was mysteriously killed (by Final Pam). The Final Pam and her family would then be cryogenically frozen for a number of decades. The Final Pam was, however, able to awaken due to the storyline of Fallout 4, and had attempted to rewrite said story by executing Kellog and his accomplice before they could kill Trash Hulk and kidnap Shaun. This would prove to be fruitless and Final Pam was unable to prevent Trash Hulk's death and Shaun's kidnapping. When Final Pam awoke 200 years later she explored the vault and ran into Roachie, a break-dancing radroach, and deemed him her son. While searching for an exit in the vault, Final Pam offered her new radroach son a wedding ring, which he accepted. Their union would not last, however, as Roachie would soon despawn, devastating Final Pam with the loss of yet another son/husband. During the Apocalypse Once escaping the vault The Final Pam met up with her true aluminum love, Metal Husband, and wreaked havoc upon the Commonwealth with her super-powerful strength. This includes brutally punching radstags, increasing the size of Dogmeat, murdering molerats and resurrecting their mauled corpses, murdering raiders and resurrecting their desiccated corpses, and tampering with the genetic attributes of herself and others. During this time she found her true son, Coffee Tin, whom she would take care of during her search for Shaun. Being the Apocalypse After creating a forest of Ghost Boys and Coffee Tin Sons and dealing with the loss of Roachie, The Final Pam set out to destroy the core of the game she was aware she was in. Messing with the attributes of the game and completely shutting down vital aspects, she had made the save file unplayable and created a Pocket Heaven Dimension by accident. In this divine dimension, The Final Pam unintentionally shared her immortality with the deceased inhabitants, including her new son Neighbor. She was unable to kill the Vault-Tec Representative in an attempt to change the past and free the inhabitants of the Pocket Heaven Dimension. As well as this, with her power The Final Pam also flooded her home with the explosions of many mines - this failed to free all but Trash Hulk, may he rest in peace. Metal Husband, Ghost Shaun, Neighbor, Coffee Tin, and Roachie would live indefinitely in their home. Final Pam struck out into the now-pristine land untouched by the bombs, only to fall into an infinite ocean beneath the Earth, where she was entombed beneath a blanket of Coffee Tin sons to ensure she would never escape. However, just as the game was being uninstalled, Final Pam escaped containment and began mysteriously appearing in different video games around the world, even those which had been released before her existence. Her current whereabouts are unknown. Personality and Traits From what we know, The Final Pam is a mysterious being of immeasurable power and is very temperamental in her actions, often flowing from one extreme to another. The Final Pam is the bringer of destruction, yes, but has shown to not take her relationships lightly. The Final Pam's traits also remain somewhat unknown, her S.P.E.C.I.A.L initially began at 0 except for her Strength and Luck, which are maxed out, and her Intelligence at 4. Later, through her ascendancy to level 5000, her S.P.E.C.I.A.L was made 10 across the board. The Final Pam has been seen to be able to cause others to die, disappear, grow or shrink in size, change species or race, and even change the sex of those around her as she pleases. Relationships Shaun Final Pam is the assumed mother of Shaun, her son of an unknown age. Once Shaun is kidnapped, Final Pam attempts to find him but is able to cut to the chase and bring him to her with her immense power. However, Shaun comes back to her in the form of a ghost rather than the baby she remembers. The Final Pam then creates a forest of ghost Shauns. Shaun and Final Pam's relationship is entirely unknown, but The Final Pam does seem to care deeply about him. Trash Hulk Trash Hulk is Final Pam's husband of unknown years. It is unknown how they met or if they ever met, but it becomes clear their relationship is rocky. Final Pam once hinted that she was scared of him when she changed his size and claimed: ”Little now, you no longer frighten me!” It is unclear if she still feels this way. A possible cause for their tension might be Final Pam's affair with Metal Husband, as she tries to keep it a secret from Trash Hulk. Metal Husband Metal Husband, as suggested, is Final Pam's husband and love-affair. They have known each other for as long as either of them existed, just like Trash Hulk, and have been keeping their marriage a secret. As the only surviving Husband in the wasteland, Metal Husband accompanies The Final Pam for her reign of terror most of the time. Their relationship could be described as true love, as prior to the bombs dropping Final Pam was worried and wanted Metal Husband to stay safe. Roachie Roachie is Final Pam's half-son, half husband. They met in the vault where Final Pam was being kept and Roachie was deemed her son. Not too long after Final Pam proposed to Roachie and he accepted her hand in marriage. Unfortunately, Roachie despawned before they could both exit the Vault together. He was resurrected in the Pocket Heaven Dimension and locked in Shaun's room so he couldn't despawn ever again. The Final Pam is shown to care the most for Roachie than anyone else. Coffee Tin Coffee Tin is Final Pam's other son. He accompanies Final Pam for her entire adventure resting safely in her inventory and is multiplied in both the Ghost Boy Forest and in the Pocket Heaven Dimension. Final Pam's relationship with her coffee tin son is unknown but she thinks very fondly of him. Neighbor We know very little about Neighbor, other than that Final Pam watches over him in the Pocket Heaven Dimension. Category:Monsters